I Miss You Daddy but Mama Will Hold Me
by 2TheMoonNback
Summary: The Cullen's are worried when Bella becomes distant. Bella has been keeping in the pain of losing her dad during the 9/11 terrorist attack. one shot.


**I Miss You Daddy but Mama Will Hold Me **

**Bella's POV**

September 11th 2009

I scanned the parking lot as I parked my car. I noticed the Cullen's all standing by Edward's car waiting for me. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes and thought back eight years ago to the day I lost the most important person in my life.

_September 11__th__ 2001 - 7:30 am _

"_Daddy please don't go" I said as I gripped on to my daddy's leg. It was 7:30 in the morning and I was trying to get my daddy to stay home. I had a feeling that something was gonna happen today "Can't you stay home with me? Please?" I asked but ended up begging. _

_He sighed and grabbed my arms and pried me off his leg and bent down to my level "now Isa" daddy was the only one that was allowed to call me Isa "you know I have to go to work" I didn't noticed I was crying till I felt my daddy wipe the tears away he gave me a kiss on the forehead and said that he loves me then headed out the door._

_As soon as the door closed I raced outside and stood on the steps I watched as daddy walked to his car and got in. He waved at me and left. _

"_Bella honey, come inside" mommy told me from the doorway. I slowly got up and went inside. I walked over to the window ledge and sat down. Mommy busied herself by cleaning. _

_September 11__th__ 2001 - 9:18 am _

_The phone rang 'that could be daddy' I thought so I ran over to the phone "Hello? Swan Residence. Bella Speaking" I answered in the manner that daddy taught me _

"_Bella" I heard a weak voice on the other end it sounded like daddy "it's daddy" _

"_hi daddy" I said with excitement _

"_Hey baby girl where's mommy" _

"_she's in the kitchen" just then mommy appeared next to me "well now she's right here." _

"_okay Isa put the phone on speaker phone" I did "okay daddy your on speaker" I told him _

"_Katherine, Isa. The pentagon got hit by terrorist planes " mommy gasped and covered her mouth I didn't understand until I realized that's where daddy works _

"_John are you gonna be alright?" mommy asked daddy _

"_No Katherine I won't I called to spend my last minutes alive with you and Isa" I started to cry "awe baby girl don't cry daddy will always be with you I love you so much. You will always be my little princess. And Katherine I love you and I hate to go-" suddenly the line cut off _

"_DADDY" I screamed over and over again at the phone but it was no use daddy was gone. I fell to the ground cried. Mommy came and gathered me into her arms and cried with me _

"BELLA" a voice shouted I looked to my left and seen that my door was open 'hmm must but in really deep thought if I didn't hear my door opening' 5 vampires were right there but Alice was the closest.

"Hey sorry I was lost in thought" I said with a small smile

"I'll say it took use like 10 minutes to get your attention." Emmett commented

I grabbed my bag and got out of my truck slamming the door shut "Are you okay?" Edward asked me as he grabbed my hand I nodded

"yeah I'm fine lets get to class" I said and I dropped his hand and headed towards the school. I didn't even noticed that the DVD and picture of me and my daddy fell out of my bag but a certain vampire did.

**Jasper's POV **

From the moment Bella stepped out of her truck I felt extreme sadness 'I wonder why she's sad just yesterday she was happy. Hmm wonder what happened?' I thought

"-lets get to class" I heard Bella say as she dropped Edward's hand and practically ran towards the school I looked down and seen a CD case with a picture in the cover of a girl about 6 with an older man 'wonder who that is?' I picked it up and inside was also a DVD on it was a label '9/11 Song Remix'

"what's that" Alice asked me

I shrugged "I don't know I was on the ground but it wasn't here when we came over here before." I explained Alice grabbed it from me and studied it. Rosalie did the same thing

"Call me crazy…umm….well that little girl kinda resembles Bella don't you think?" Rosalie commented we nodded our heads in agreement and decided to confront her about it at lunch.

**Bella's POV**

School was going by really slowly it was 11:15 and I was in my math class at least only Angela was in my math class and I didn't have to worry about Edward or Alice asking me questions. I raised my hand.

"yes Bella?" my math teacher Mrs. Klein asked me

"can I get a pass to go to the nurse I don't feel well."

"sure" I got up and gathered my stuff I look over at Angela and she gave me a concerned look I mouthed 'later' and she nodded slightly I walked to the front of the room and grabbed my pass and left. I didn't go to the nurse I went to the office and signed myself out and left school. I just couldn't be at school any longer.

I drove for a couple hours before deciding on going to the park. I took my phone with me even though I had no intention of answering it and made my way to a bench and sat down. Not many people were there only an elderly couple and a couple with there 4 year old daughter. I watched them as the little girl went down the slide right into her fathers arms. I felt something wet on my cheeks and realized I was crying I wiped the tears away and continued watching the little girl.

**Edward's POV (Before Lunch)**

I waited outside Bella's math class for Bella so we can walk to lunch together like we normally do I waited for a good 10 minutes before Angela Webber walked over to me and with a said smile she said

"Bella left math early today she asked for a pass to the nurse I don't know if she's still there but I know she never came back"

I thanked her and walked to the cafeteria I spotted my family and sat down my family stared at me I gave them a look that said 'what are you staring at'

"Well…" Alice started

"Well What?" I asked playing dumb

"Where's Bella" they all said in unison. I raised an eyebrow at that but answered anyway

" Angela told me she left math early she went to the nurses office she told me that she wasn't sure if Bella was still there or not but she knows that Bella never returned to math"

"Do you think she left the school?" Emmett asked I shook my head no

"That doesn't seem like Bella" I answered

The rest of lunch was silent the bell rang and I made my way towards biology hoping that Bella would be there.

I walked into the biology room and sat down and waited to see if Bella would show up about 5 minutes later class had started and no sign of Bella. 'this is not like her at all to just ditch school like that. After school I am defiantly gonna find her and figure out whats going on at least this is the last class of the day' I thought as I start on the worksheet that was handed out to us.

(AFTER CLASS)

The bell had rung and I walked out of the school heading towards my car and started looking for Bella's truck.

"She's not here" I looked over to find Alice by my side.

"where could she be. Let me try calling her" once I was by my car I pulled out my phone and dialed her number it rang twice then went to voicemail "Bella Love, where are you? I am really worried about you. You didn't show up for lunch or Biology and Angela said you went to the nurse. Are you okay? Please call me or come over when you get this. I love you." I hung up and got in my car on the way home Alice and Jasper tried calling and texting her and I heard that Emmett tried a couple times but she never answered.

We made it home and I walked into the house and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch we all sat down and sat in silence for a while until Esme broke it

"Where's Bella? She normally comes over after school."

"We don't know where she is" I told her with a sigh.

She narrowed her eyes "what do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"According to Angela Webber Bella left math class early and went to the nurse. She didn't show up at lunch or biology. We've tried calling her numerous times but she won't answer." Alice explained

"Well do you want to go look for her?" Carlisle asked me I shook my head and told them to wait a little bit longer.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at my phone for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Missed calls: 41

Edward (17)

Alice (10)

Emmett (6)

Jasper (3) 

Esme (4)

Rosalie (1)

Hmm the only one to not call me is Carlisle. Well he probably knows I want my space he just doesn't know why. Well none of them do but I guess they deserve to know about it.

I then looked at my text messages I had 15 from Alice 7 from Edward and 5 from Emmett I also had one voicemail I decided I should listen to it. I clicked on the voicemail and Edward's voice rang out through the phone

"Bella Love, where are you? I am really worried about you. You didn't show up for lunch or Biology and Angela said you went to the nurse. Are you okay? Please call me or come over when you get this. I love you." 

I guess I should call him back I dialed his number he picked up on the second ring

"Bella?"

**Edward's POV**

It's been forty five minutes since we got home from school and no one's moved or said anything. The sudden noise of my phone ringing made me jump. I looked at the caller id and Bella's name flashed on the screen everyone looked confused so I mouthed 'Bella' everybody's eyes widened. I picked up

"Bella" I answered as everyone listened in on the conversation. Normally I would be mad at them for eavesdropping but they are all worried too

"Yes, Edward it's me" her voice was thick with tears. Had she been crying?

"where are you we are all worried sick about you?" I asked her hoping she'd come back soon

"I'm at the park and I know you and everyone else is probably mad at me but can I come over? Please?" she sounded so broken I was never mad at her just worried.

"We aren't mad at you we were just worried about you. Of course you can come over when will you be here?"

"about 10 minutes" she said. We said bye and hung up.

"so she's okay" Esme said as she relaxed. Bella was like a daughter to her if something were to happen to Bella it would be hard for her.

And true to her word 10 minutes later Bella pulled up in the driveway. I got up and opened the door, Bella was right there. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had tear streaks down her face. She didn't say anything as she launched herself into my arms. I held her to me saying over and over that it will be okay.

She finally calmed down enough and we walked into where the family was sitting Esme was the first to hug her I went and sat down on the chair where I previously sat.

"Oh Bella we were so worried about you! Don't you ever do that again young lady. Do you have any idea what you put us through" Esme scolded Bella but that just brought on fresh tears. Esme quickly reacted and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you cry I'm so sorry"

Bella pulled back and gave her a watery smile "it's okay" she reassured Esme. Esme went and sat back down next to Carlisle and Bella came and sat on my lap and snuggled into my chest.

After a couple minutes Jasper spoke

"Bella" he started while grabbing the cd case that we found earlier this morning "is this yours" she looked up at what Jasper was holding out her eyes widened

"Where did you get that?" she pretty much yelled out.

"it was on the ground by your truck this morning it must have fallen out of your bag." she got up, grabbed it and looked at the picture for what seemed like for ever.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked him and Esme hasn't seen it yet

"it's a cd case with a picture in it and a DVD" Jasper informed them. Then he turned back towards Bella and asked the question that was on everybody's mind "Who are those people Bella"

**Bella's POV**

"Who are those people Bella?" I heard someone ask me. I was too engrossed in the picture I forgot where I was.

"that's me when I was five years old and that man is my daddy. This was the last picture him and I took together." I didn't look up as I spoke softly.

"But...that's not Charlie I thought he was your father" Alice pointed out. I shook my head

"that's what everyone thinks but he's not my dad that's why I don't call him dad I call him Charlie." I finally looked up and noted everybody's confusion. I closed my eyes and sighed "Charlie and Renee are my aunt and uncle. My daddy was Charlie's younger brother. His name was John and my mom's name was Katherine."

"Wait Was?" I looked towards Rosalie who asked this question. And nodded but didn't say anything until I remembered I had to elaborate

"My dad died when I was seven and my mom committed suicide when I was ten. I was then sent to live with Renee for some unknown reason."

"How did your dad die" Esme asked softly.

And I answered just as softly as she did "my dad died during the 9/11 terrorist attack." more and more tears just kept coming and I couldn't stop them. I looked down missing the sad expressions on everyone's faces.

I felt cold fingers lift my head up until I was staring into the eyes of Edward and he spoke so soft that I didn't think I'd hear him "Can we watch the video" I didn't think I could speak so I just nodded and handed him the video. He put it in the DVD player and grabbed the remote he sat down and pulled me on his lap.

After a minute of waiting for everyone to get situated he pressed play

**Alice's POV**

After a minute Edward pushed play on the video and a title screen came up with the words _September 11__th__ 2002 _

_Isabella Katherine Marie Swan _

_Age six_

Then we heard a little voice say "it's been a year daddy I really really miss you mommy says your safe now in a beautiful place called heaven" then we seen an six year old Bella on the screen. She stopped talking for a moment

"We had your favorite dinner tonight" I swear if vampires could cry everybody in this room would be crying. With the exception of Bella cause she's already crying. "I ate it all up" little Bella continued "Even though I don't like carrots" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I guess nobody could help it. Cause two seconds later I heard everyone chuckle at that.

"I learned how to swim this summer" pictures of Bella swimming in a pool showed up on the screen. "I can even open my eyes while I'm underwater" a short video of Bella swimming came on we heard in the background a woman, possibly her mom, say "come on Bella you can do it." then a minute later or so it seemed she clapped and Yelled "YAY! BELLA" then Bella ran out of the water and jumped up and down. I looked over at Rose and Emmett. Rose was leaning on Emmett. I then looked over at Esme and she was doing the same on Carlisle. Edward was hold Bella tightly well as tight as he could without hurting her. Jasper just looked sad. I looked back at the TV screen when I heard "Can't you see me?"

"I started kindergarten this year I carry a picture of us in my blue's clues lunchbox" I couldn't help it I leaned into Jasper's side and started sobbing.

**Edward's POV**

As I watched the video I couldn't help but want to cry. It was probably so hard for her to lose her dad at such a young age. Bella was silently crying the only way I knew that was because her body was shaking. I started to rub her back hoping that would calm her down a bit.

"You are the greatest daddy" I heard on the TV so I looked back. And there was a picture of her and her father when she was born. One on her first birthday and then one when she was about four. Bella was wearing a Yankee's jersey and a hat and they were at the baseball stadium.

"I can swing on the swing by myself" she exclaimed "even thought I miss you pushing me" little Bella sighed "Can't you see me?" she asked in a sad voice.

"I miss how you use to tickle me" a video of a 3 year old Bella came on the screen she ran to her father who was sitting on the floor in front of a couch "tickle my belly" she squealed when he did after about 40 seconds she said "my belly hurts."

"I try not to cry. Mommy says it's okay. I know you don't like it when I cry" I noticed little Bella had two tears slide down her cheeks. "you never wanted me to be sad" I listened in on my families thoughts all the girls had the same thoughts

'this is so sad' Rosalie, Esme and Alice thought

'man I'm sobbing like some girl' I looked over at Emmett and noticed he wasn't any better then the girls.

'I can't believe she had to go through that at such a young age' I guess Carlisle and I are on the same page. I looked over at him and he looked like he could start crying any minute

'I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm…not….gonna…too late' Jasper thought.

"I try daddy but it hurts." I came out of mine and my families thoughts. "is it true your not coming home?" younger Bella asked with such innocence and sadness in her voice "maybe someday" she said with a sigh. "I can visit you in heaven. Okay?" after those few sentences it was my turn to be sobbing like a girl but I couldn't help it. That was so sad.

"it's time for me to go to sleep now. I sleep with the light on. Just in case you come home and kiss me goodnight. I love you so much. I miss you daddy." and with a final picture of Bella and her father the video ended.

Nobody said anything until Bella said "I wrote a song about two years ago." she paused before she continued. "would you like to hear it?" she looked at us and we nodded not trusting our voices at the moment. She got up and walked to my piano and sat down. I was shocked I didn't know she knew how to play. I looked at my family and the had the same expression as I do

**Bella's POV**

I watched the video never once did my tears stop. I barely watched the video because tears blurred my vision. I felt Edward's body shaking slightly I looked up to see that he was sobbing. After the video ended nobody talked so I blurted out without thinking "I wrote a song about two years ago" I paused no one said anything so I continued "would you like to hear it" I finished softly. I looked around at everyone who nodded so I got up and walked over to Edward's piano and sat down. If I looked at them I would have seen some shocked faces. I guess I forgot to mention I can play piano. 'oops they will find out soon enough' I thought

Taking a deep breath I started playing.

Daddy didn't come home last night,

and he won't be back next year.

There's an empty place at our table now,

and our eyes are wet with tears.

How could I have known what would happen that day,

when our nation's freedom was tried?

A hateful act brought our buildings down,

and innocent people died.

Oh lord, I miss my daddy

keep him safe for me.

Hold him in your arms tonight,

and mama will hold me.

When he waved goodbye I never thought

that's that last of him I'd see

And when he drove away to work that day,

my dad was leaving me.

Oh lord, I love my daddy

keep him safe for me.

Find More lyrics at .com

Hold him in your arms tonight,

and mama will hold me.

Later on he called my mother,

said his last goodbye.

He told her that he loved her,

and she began to cry.

Though some say daddy's gone,

I know he's right here.

Watching over all of us,

and we've no need to fear

Oh lord, I miss my daddy

keep him safe for me.

Hold him in your arms tonight,

and mama will hold me.

Oh lord, I love my daddy

keep him safe for me.

Hold him in your arms tonight,

and mama will hold me.

Hold him in your arms tonight,

and mama will hold me..

I sat at the piano once I was done. I took a minute and then got up and faced my family

"that was amazing Bella." Esme choked out. I smiled softly everyone else nodded in agreement.

At least now they now and I don't have to be alone on this day anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>so...how was it? i think i had to stop at least four times because i cried. this took me about two hours. hope you like it. please review and tell me what you think. <strong>


End file.
